


A way with words.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara doesn't think Barbara has a way with words. Barbara is determined to prove her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A way with words.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April - send me prompts!

"You're such a college girl." Barbara hiccuped as Kara handed her the beer she had just opened with her teeth. Kara rolled her eyes, falling back onto her bed with a sigh. She reached blindly for her own beer, which stood on her bedside table, and almost knocked it over.  
"I don't hear you complaining." Kara remarked with a smirk. Barbara shrugged, grinning down at her girlfriend as she sat beside her with her legs crossed under her bum.  
"Nah, its hot." Barbara said slowly, eyes focusing and unfocusing on Kara as she shuffled to sit up to be able to drink her beer safely.  
"Yeah?" Kara asked, sipping at her beer as she stared intently at Barbara.  
"Yeah, you're hot." Barbara giggled.  
"Barbara, you are just one with words y'know that?" Kara teased as she reclined back against the bed, clumsily putting her beer back on the bedside table.

  
Kara's brown eyes widened in shock when Barbara was suddenly upon her, nose just inches from Kara's own. Barbara had leant down, grinning at her girlfriend. Kara could smell the beer upon her breath.  
"Are you making fun of me?" Barbara questioned. She knew that Kara had been.  
"N-No, of course not." Kara stuttered, flustered by the close proximity. With every word Barbara spoke she could feel her breath and Kara ached to close the distance between them and kiss her girlfriend.  
"I think you were." Barbara announced, amused.  
"What are you going to do about it?" Kara asked, eyes briefly darting to Barbara's full lips before looking back to her beautiful blue eyes.  
"Hm," Barbara mused as she gazed lovingly at her girlfriend, "I'm not sure." She admitted as she pushed herself up and away from Kara. Kara was not happy, letting out a small noise of protest as Barbara laughed. Kara wasn't one to give up on what she wanted, though. Barbara's giggles were muffled by Kara's lips as the shorter of the two wrapped an arm around Barbara's neck and pulled her back down for a heated kiss.

  
The incident was promptly forgotten for a few days, at least Kara had forgotten it. She was working idly at her new desk in stage five, legs swung over one arm of her office chair and back pressed against the other arm. She heard a scuffle behind her as someone made their way into the room and, presumably, tripped over a chair. The newcomer only caught her attention when they wound their arms around Kara's shoulders and rested their head upon theirs.  
"Hello Barbara." Kara greeted, amused. Barbara hummed in response. "What do you want?" Kara asked sweetly.  
"Hey Kara, are you a sheep? Because your body is unbaaaaaalievable." Barbara giggled, retracting away from Kara to hold a hand over her mouth.Kara quirked an eyebrow, turning to Barbara in confusion.  
"I'm sorry?" Kara questioned but Barbara never answered her. She ducked to press a swift kiss to Kara's temple before running away from her girlfriend, giggling all the while. Kara frowned but decided to drop it. Barbara had always been a weird one.

  
That night, Kara and Barbara agreed to go to drinks with Michael, Lindsay and Gavin. It didn't take long for either of them to get a little drunk. Kara was tipsy, at the very least. Barbara was a wreck. She'd drunk one too many beers and now fully relied on Kara to keep her standing. Gavin was no better as he fell onto Lindsay who, to her credit, kept him standing. Kara could feel Barbara's breath upon her cheek and had felt the taller blonde staring at her for a while now. Deciding to humour her obviously drunk girlfriend, Kara turned to smile at her.  
"Are you okay, honey?" Kara asked with a smirk. Barbara was definitely not all right.  
"Yeah... yeah..." Barbara answered with glassy eyes, "are you a tamale? because you're hot!" Barbara almost shrieked the last word and Kara winced away as it hit her ears. She could hear Lindsay giggling from beside her but Kara only sighed and shook her head.  
"You're a strange one, Dunkelman." Kara mused and finally smiled when Barbara laughed at her comment.  
"Yeah, but ya love me!" Barbara said in a sing-song tone. Kara grinned because yeah, of course she did.

  
Kara quickly grew accustomed to Barbara's onslaught of punny pick up lines. So much so that a few days later, when she had roped Barbara into helping her pick out some new pants, she was ready. Kara was getting dressed in the fitting room while Barbara waited patiently outside. Kara smiled to herself in the mirror as she smoothed down the pants she'd picked out, sure that Barbara would love them. She strutted out from the dressing room and spun around to give Barbara the full view of her new pants. Barbara grinned widely, revelling in the sight before her. The pants were skin tight and absolutely wonderful in Barbara's opinion. So much so that she almost missed the opportunity for a great pick up line.  
"Woah... are those space pants? Because your ass is out of this world!" Barbara announced rather loudly with a self-satisfied smirk. Kara rolled her eyes.  
"I wouldn't know. Hey Barbara, are you a frito? Because you're totally corny!" Kara said as she childishly stuck out her tongue and waltzed back into the fitting room. Barbara was left dumbfounded where she sat, not used to her girlfriend retaliating. Secretly, she was proud.

  
At work the next morning there was a frustratingly long line for the coffee machine and so Barbara suggested that they simply went to Starbucks instead. Craving her morning coffee, Kara readily agreed. Barbara drove them there and sweetly opened the car door for Kara to get out once they'd arrived at their destination. Kara giggled as she took her girlfriend's hand, leading her into Starbucks as the sweet aroma of coffee filled her nose. The line to get coffee in Starbucks was much shorter than the one in the office. While Kara was sure that they'd probably already have their coffee by now if they'd stayed, she didn't care because it meant she got to spend a little more time with Barbara before the day began. They bought their coffees, both lattes, and started to walk to the car when Barbara couldn't resist dropping another pick up line much longer.  
"Y'know... they call me coffee. I grind so fine." Barbara said with a creepy smile. Kara wanted to do anything but crack up laughing like she had done. But the line was so corny and Barbara's smile was so twisted that she couldn't help herself. Barbara felt proud.

  
The following weekend Barbara and Kara opted for a quiet night in despite being asked by a suprising amount of people to join them for drinks. Kara offered to cook but Barbara refused to let her unless she helped. They'd decided to keep it simple and had chosen to cook spaghetti bolognese. Kara cooked the pasta while Barbara helped to prepare the sauce. While Kara concentrated on her cooking, Barbara snuck up behind her. Kara relaxed back up onto her but soon tensed again when Barbara's hands cupped her breasts.  
"B-Barb... what are you doing? Now is not the time." Kara hissed as she pulled Barbara's hands from her chest.  
"Kara, is your daddy a baker? Because you got a nice set of buns. If you know what I mean." Barbara said, wriggling her eyebrows and wagging her tongue for emphasis. Kara groaned.  
"Yes, I know what you mean. Are you going to tell me what all the pick up lines are for?" Kara finally asked, giving up. The question had been making her curious for days.  
"Why? You're not annoyed by them or anything are you? I'll stop if you want..." Barbara said softly, vaguely reminded Kara of a kicked puppy.

  
"No, no. They're not annoying well, not all the time. Its just it came out of nowhere and I want to know why?" Kara asked, ignoring their food for the time being. Barbara's smirk returned and she shrugged.  
"I just wanted to show you that I had a way with words." Barbara said and it suddenly dawned on Kara as she remembered what she had said to her girlfriend. Immediately, she started to laugh. Barbara frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "What?" She demanded.  
"This is what you came up with to prove me wrong? Barbara, you're amazing." Kara giggled as she wiped her eyes. Barbara snickered herself.  
"It probably wasn't the best plan." Barbara admitted as she turned down the heat on the pasta seeing as Kara had promptly forgotten they were cooking.  
"No, it was the greatest plan." Kara said as she bumped shoulders with Kara.  
"So you don't mind the pick up lines?" Barbara asked hopefully. Now that she'd started, she wasn't sure she could stop.  
"No, sometimes they're the highlight of my day." Kara admitted. Barbara was so happy that she could kiss Kara. So she did. Barbara had the best girlfriend ever. Of all time.


End file.
